T'Pol
'Physical Characteristics' 'Biography ' Early Life T'Pol was born on Vulcan in 2088 to T'Les and V'Kan on Vulcan. When T'Pol was five years old, a ch'kariya killed her father's prized kal'ta plant. She trapped the animal, intending to release it the next day, but did not give it enough food and it died that night. The incident served as a reminder to T'Pol to avoid causing harm to other living things. When T'Pol was ten years old, she and her fellow students attended a lecture given by Vulcan master Sklar, during which he questioned her if it was right for one to use violent means to defend one's self from violence. In the 2130s, T'Pol was undergoing security training at the Ministry of Intelligence and graduated in 2135. One of her first missions was to retrieve seven Ageron agents, after successfully retrieving six of the agents, one of the men named Menos managed to escape. On Risa, T'Pol killed a man named Jossen. As a result of thinking she had murdered an innocent man, T'Pol returned to Vulcan and resigned her position, and eventually went to P'Jem to seek guidance. On P'Jem, T'Pol underwent the obsolete Fullara ritual which suppressed the memory and emotions of the event. From 2137 until 2145, she was assigned to the Vulcan science ship VCS Seleya where she served as the deputy science officer under Captain Voris. After a year of serving aboard the ship, she was transferred to the diplomatic branch. During this period T'Pol undertook as a V'Shar agent, to the Vulcan outpost settlement on Trilan. There, she and a team of five others pursued a group of Fri'slen, cannibalistic humanoids carrying a blood-borne mutagen who were terrorizing the outpost. The squad was lead by Denak, and also included Eskren, Vekk'r, Ych'a and Yekda. Only T'Pol, Denak and Ych'a survived this mission. By 2149, T'Pol had risen to be assigned to the Vulcan Consulate on Earth as Ambassador Soval's aide. Collector Crisis Read More: Collector Crisis Xindi Conflict Read More: Xindi Conflict Guardian Conflict Read More: Guardian Conflict Later Life In 2158 eventually became the mother of daughter T'Mir Tucker, in 2160 to Jonathan Tucker and in 2165 to Elizabeth Tucker. In 2169 Admiral T'pol retired from the Coalition Fleet as Chief of Staff and was appointed Ambassador to Andoria. By 2175, T'Pol was appointed to the Councillor of Vulcan in the Coalition System's Assembly. By 2184, T'Pol was elected First Councillor of the Interstellar Coalition, fourth to hold the position since the nation's foundation and the first Vulcan. In her first month expertly dealt with the Tau Ceti Incident. She was re-elected again in 2188 but declined to run for a third term in 2192, allowing Gralless of Tellar to win the position. She retired to Vulcan for the remainder of her life. Legacy T'Pol was a well-known name in the Coalition, long after her death, generally known as the "Mother of the Coalition", though this was a title T'Pol herself disdained in her late years. Even before her rise to renown, T'Pol was the first Vulcan officer to serve a prolonged term on a Human vessel. The previous record was 10 days; by comparison, T'Pol served aboard the Enterprise and its successor for ten years (2151–2161). T'Pol was considered more emotional than many other Vulcans and historians have long noted she struggled to control her emotions, something that greatly concerned her mother, while her father very much approved of her control. Ultimately T'Pol served as an icon of Vulcan integrity among the Vulcan people of later generations. Her willingness to question the stale, self-serving decisions of her superiors, and her respect for Captain Archer position. T'Pol was noted as one of the few Vulcans who accepted that instinct sometimes could outweigh but never outshine logic. T'Pol was also one of the few Vulcans who enjoyed acting, though only ever in official capacities for missions as a military officer and diplomat, refusing to do so for entertainment. During her tenure on the Enterprise and later as a Coalition officer left her with a "Human accent", according to many Vulcans. By 2228, the T'Pol-class super-cruiser was launched in her honour as a ship of exploration. From this class, the ICS Enterprise B would be launched in 2245 and eventually the ICS T'Pol would be launched in 2254. The class would become a mainstream member of the Coalition Fleet until its eventual retirement in 2334. 'Posting' *VCS Seleya, Deputy Science Officer (2153-2155) *UES Enterprise, First Officer (2153-2155) *ICS Enterprise-A, Commanding Officer, Flag Officer (2155-2157) Category:Characters Category:Vulcans Category:Admirals